Higher than Mount Justice
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: The team walks into the training room to discover a very high Kaldur. Insanity ensues as a drugged-up Kaldur brings the team closer together. T for pot brownies.


Title: Higher than Mount Justice

Show: Young Justice

Characters: The team, but centering on Kaldur

Warnings/Rating: T for references to drug use.

Word Count: 4353

Summary: The team walks into the training room to discover a very high Kaldur. Insanity ensues as a drugged-up Kaldur brings the team closer together.

[A/N] This was gonna be a short fic until I made Kaldur start singing.

The team didn't really know what to say as they walked into the training room after going to see a movie. Kaldur had opted not to come, seeing as what a hot day it was outside. One hundred degree weather and low humidity was no good for the Atlantean's gorgeous skin. Robin was the first to notice Kaldur's odd behavior - he's trained by the goddamn Batman so his detective skills should be any surprise.

The next to figure it out was Artemis. She grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and knew _exactly what was the matter with their gilled friend as he sat on his hands and knees, staring, transfixed, at the glowing floor of the training room. He didn't move a muscle as they came in, merely muttered something about swimming moonlight and shimmering jellyfish._

Superboy was the first to rush to Kaldur's side, demanding what was the matter. Kaldur didn't even look up. He didn't even seem to know they were there until Superboy gripped his shoulder with a forceful hand.

"Kaldur? What's wrong?"

"It's so bright my friend." Kaldur's distant, smoky voice sounded like dizzy waves crashing against a far off sandy shore.

M'gann looked between her teammates, utterly puzzled, "What's wrong with him?"

Wally was the first to find the brownies in the kitchen as he shook himself from his shocked state to zip into the kitchen. No matter how weird things got, Wally needed food. He came back seconds later with a tub of ice cream in one hand and a small glass pan of half eaten brownies in the other.

"Rob! Check this out. Are these... what I think they are?" He held the brownies out to his sunglasses-wearing bro as though they were cursed. Artemis rolled her eyes and sniffed air. Yep. Even from where she was standing, some good feet away from the team's resident ginger, she could tell the brownie's main ingredients.

"They're pot brownies, Baywatch."

"Oh my god. Why was Kaldur eating pot brownies?" Connor demanded as he lifted Kaldur up by the arms, trying to get him to stand on his own.

Robin raised his eyebrows above his mask in surprise. Superboy knew what pot was?

The Kryptonian clone seemed to know what he was thinking because he snapped at the Boy Wonder, "Don't insult my intelligence, I know a lot of things, Bird Boy! Even euphemisms for illegal drugs!"

"Woah, there, okay dude-" But before Robin could finish, he noticed the terrible gleam in Wally's eye. A terrible, wicked, devilish gleam in those bright green eyes that indicated clearly to Robin that the Speedster had a truly stupid idea formulating in that overly self-assured head of his.

"Dude! This is hilarious!" Wally whipped out his phone and started taking a video of their fish leader as he mumbled what was either gibberish or Atlanteanese... or possibly even Atlanteanese gibberish. "Oh, he's not going to be able to use those magazines to blackmail me anymore-"

"Blackmail?" M'gann muttered, slightly horrified and more than a little confused by what was happening.

"What magazines, Baywatch?" Artemis smirked as Wally blushed, mumbling something about how it wasn't any of her business and to butt out.

Superboy glared at Wally with his Kryptonian, blue eyes, "Shut. That. Camera. Off. Before I shut it off. _For. You_."

Though Wally complained, "C'mon. This is great. Lord knows how those brownies even got here. I mean he clearly didn't make them since 1. Kaldur's pretty bad a baking - webbed hands and aversion to heat and all that. 2. That glass pan isn't one of ours."

M'gann was about to question how Kaldur even got hold of the brownies in the first place if he didn't make them, but suddenly the Atlanean kicked Superboy in the shin and swiftly turned around, facing all of them. Connor had let the Atlantean go more out of shock than being hurt by the kick. Kaldur was strong, but to the clone, the kick felt like being hit with a nerf football.

"You're all glowing! The floor too! It's all glowing... Oh POSEIDON! We're on the sun! We're on the sun and I'm going to burn to death." He glanced about his teammates (all of whom simply stood there, feeling mixed shades of thunderstruck horror) until his gaze fell upon M'gann. He ran towards her, his bare, webbed feet kicking about gracelessly as though he was trying to swim while he walked.

Before anyone could move or even think, really, Kaldur had taken hold of M'gann's shoulders and was shaking her desperately, his face inches from hers and his now red tinged eyes popping out grotesquely, "M'gann save yourself! You can fly! Get yourself away from here before you burn!" As sudden as his panic had come on, it faded away and Kaldur grew quiet once more, silently deciding to lie on his back and swing his arms like a five year old attempting the backstroke for the first time.

"Oh my god." Robin whispered under his breath as Artemis moved to consolingly pat the now trembling M'gann on the arm. Connor stared down at Kaldur and then at the brownies that had ended up in Robin's gloved hands. He continued to stare severely between the two drug-filled entities. Not even bothering to hide his enjoyment in the least, Wally outright laughed.

"Damn, this is too good. You sure I can't film him Supey?"

"Yes." Superboy sighed, now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Hey, Supey?"

"WHAT Wally?" Connor looked up just as Wally took the brownies from Robin's hands and shoved them towards Superboy's nose.

"Why don't you try some?"

M'gann gasped, "Wally!"

"...Are you insane?" The clone demanded, staring venomously.

"Not cool, Wally." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her eyes into a sharp glare.

"Just cuz drugs don't effect you, Kid Metabolism, doesn't mean you should go offering them to every super you meet!" Though Robin said that, he was having a difficult time keeping from laughing.

"What? It's Supey's first time ever coming across the stuff! I want to see what effects the drugs will have on a Kryptonian! Its science." The statement only proved to deepen Connor's growing fury.

"I. Am NOT. Some. Experiment."

Neither Robin nor Wally nor anyone else was about to point out that he actually was. At least, they all thought so until Kaldur blurt out,

"Oh yeah, Con, you're not SOME experiment. You're THE experiment. Half-baked maybe, but no other experiment can ever one up the clone of Superman. " Kaldur laughed at his sarcasm and finally lay still against the luminescent floor, hands outstretched at his side. "Not that Superman's about to admit it of course."

Connor's fists were now shaking with rage, and Robin decided it'd be best to try and appeal to his long time friend and current team leader's sense of self preservation, "Kaldur, dude, unless you wanna get punched into next week, I think you should lay off Superboy."

Being high apparently erased all sense of self-preservation, "Why? Are we being sensitive around him cuz he has _daddy issues? That doesn't make him special, does it Boy Clingy?"_

"Dude!" Wally cried out defensively, in place of his taken aback best friend.

Kaldur rolled to his side, propping himself up by the elbow. "Oh please. We've ALL got daddy issues around here. I'm starting to think it's mandatory and that's why Zatanna isn't on the team. She and her dad are all good, not like Artemis and-"

"Don't pretend like you know me!" Artemis spat. She had been doing her best to stay calm, considering Kaldur was under the influence and not in full control of his actions, but with the mention of _dads she just lost it._

Kaldur turned a sarcastic stare to the archer. His mouth slightly ajar and his eyes hooded like that, he seemed to be making fun of her even further causing the blonde to grit her teeth _'He doesn't know what he's saying.' She kept reminding herself. But Kaldur made that rather difficult, "Oh you're COMPLETELY right, Artemis. I don't know you at _all. It's not like you get to know a person after entrusting your life to them only about a hundred times. Working with them for almost a year. No you're right. I wouldn't know you if you slapped me across the face."__

"Dont. Tempt me." She growled, but Kaldur wasn't paying attention anymore. M'gann pouted.

"Kaldur?" She leaned over, her voice compassionate as she reached for their friend's tattooed shoulder, "Kaldur, maybe we should go into the kitchen. Get you some water?"

"Water..." Kaldur mumbled back to her, his eyes becoming distant. "Water... I-I live in water – why?" Kaldur looked around suddenly, as though seeing where he lay for the first time, but M'gann could see the fog in his eyes as he stared up at her imploringly, "Where am I? Why aren't I in water? Where's the water?"

To stop Kaldur from grabbing M'gann in a panic for a second time, Superboy appeared by Kaldur's side to help the Atlantean up off the floor. He gripped Kaldur's shoulder supportively as the humanoid began speaking in Atlanteanese gibberish again.

"Kaldur, you're on Earth. On the surface world, remember?" Connor prompted gently, trying for the life of him to remember how long being high usually lasts. Though the studies implanted in his mind, for the most part, had to do with the drug's effect on humans so who knew how they affected Atlanteans.

"Surface... surface world?" Kaldur mumbled.

"Yeah." Wally joined in, still enjoying this to an extreme, "Ya know, where people walk instead of swim." A wide and obnoxious grin spreading across his freckled face, Wally exaggeratedly gestured what vaguely looked like walking in place and the breaststroke.

Kaldur's hazy eyes lit up, yet, became no less defogged, "Yes! Yes! The surface world is up where they walk. Up where they run."

"Oh god no." Robin muttered as he realized what was coming.

It was too late, Kaldur was belting out the next line, completely out of key, "Up where they stay all day in the SUUUN!"

Kaldur began singing the wrong verse of the song as everyone groaned. "Flipping your fins you don't get too far~ Legs are required for jumping – DANCING! WISH I COULD BE PART OF THAT WOOOOORLD!"

He leaned all his weight against Superboy as he grabbed the clone's cheek and sung into his face, "WHOLE NEW WOOOOORLD!"

M'gann let her forehead fall into her palm, "Kaldur, I don't think that's the right song..."

Artemis rubbed her temples. _'Please let this stop_' "This karma for playing connect the dots with Wally's freckles while he was sleeping isn't it?" she muttered.

"You did what?" Wally demanded as Kaldur embraced Superboy, singing something about soaring through a diamond sky.

Dick snickered at Wally's face and elbowed Artemis in the stomach, cackling, "That was _awesome._"

"Dude, I KNEW you had something to do with that!" Wally yelled as Kaldur trailed off from his singing.

"A wondrous place for you and MEEEeeeeEEeEeEEeEEEEeeee~"

"It took a week to get all that SHARPEE off! A WEEK!" Wally scowled at the archer and his best friend troll.

"I know. That was one of the best parts." Robin cackled, lithely dodging Wally's elbow.

Wally leaned down so he was eye level with the Boy Wonder. He narrowed his bright green eyes, about to make some sort of threat but Kaldur suddenly was crouching between them, glancing up at the two sidekicks young heroes curiously.

"Kal, wha-" Wally didn't finish as Kaldur began to sing again.

"And ya don' know why, but you're DYing to try, you wanna, kiss de girl!"

"Kaldur, what the actual f-"

Kaldur slung his arms around his two pals, they had been the best of friends back before Young Justice. Sometimes, they missed when they would hang out, Roy would be there too. They would play video games, and Kaldur would always lose, and Roy refused to play most of the time but it was fun. Why some song from a Disney Princess movie reminded of those times? They couldn't really tell you even if they wanted to, but now Robin and Wally were just staring, awestruck, at Kaldur.

"Yyyyesss you want her. Look at her, you know you do~!"

Kaldur moved away from his amigos to pull Artemis into a big hug before she could move to stop it. Twirling Artemis around, her feet lifting off the ground slightly, he proceeded to sing,

"Possibl' she wants ya toooo~ There's just one way to aaAaask HER."

He dropped Artemis, who now was staring in awe that matched Robin and Wally. She didn't usually receive hugs: especially not twirl-you-around-like-your-are-the-most-exciting-thing-in-the-world-bear-hugs. She wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but the Romantic side of her couldn't help but think, deep down underneath the high, Kaldur honest did want to hug her – he did care about her like family. Artemis clutched her elbow awkwardly thinking _'Maybe... they... he at least think of me as family too.'_

Now humming along to the music in his heavily drugged brain, Kaldur swayed towards M'gann, taking her green hand and clearly not registering her shocked and reluctant expression, danced with her (that is, if swinging the other person's arms back and forth gracelessly counts as dancing.) He pulled Superboy closer to him so now he had an alien on each hand. Automatically, Connor reached for Megan's hand to try and comfort the disturbed girl, but this only proved to encourage Kaldur for it created a full circle.

"It Don't take a word. NOT a single WORD~ Go on and kissSSsss de giRL!" He spun the three of them in a circle and leaned into M'gann's ear. Though it sounded like he was attempting a whisper, his voice didn't lower at all "Sing wit me now."

He went ahead and bellowed "SHALALALALALALALAAAAAAA" and then continued the la's way more than would ever be necessary, "LALALALLLLLAAALLAALALALALA LALALAL LAllALaLa LAlalllallaLALA"

As Kaldur continued with his la's, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis couldn't help burst out laughing. Artemis slapped her knee, buckling over, Tears welled in Wally's eyes, and Robin clutched his sides. M'gann too began giggling. The sturdy grip Kaldur and Superboy had on her hands felt more comforting than intimidating now, and Kaldur's drug-induced tom-foolery was just too fun to miss out on. She began chiming in with her own wild la's, which were certainly more on key than Kaldur's. Superboy was the only one who's face remained rigid.

Kaldur, still holding Connor by the hand, poked him in the stomach, and sang into the Kryptonian's face, "My oh my, look like de boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss de girl."

M'gann continued to sing "ShalalalalalLAlalala" randomly as Kaldur let go so he now huddled up with Robin, Wally, and Artemis as if planning a football strategy.

Kaldur hummed quietly, "Ain't dat sad, ain't it a shame, too bad. He gonna miss de girl." participating in the conversation more in spirit than mentally as Artemis whispered,

"How do we get Superboy to join in?"

"The brownies?" KF wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at the prospect.

"Dude no, we can't" Robin snickered and suddenly Kaldur was talking at him.

"You know I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess."

"What?"

"Is it... uh Barbara?"

"I'm a guy, Kal."

"Ok no, how about Damien? Um... Jason?"

"Kaldur, Bats would kill you if you knew his name." Wally interjected but Aqualad wasn't listening.

"Tim?" Robin sighed. This was going to go on forever. Artemis finally sighed huffily, dropping her voice so M'gann and even Superboy (who was being sung loudly at by M'gann) couldn't hear. She knew Wally already knew anyway.

"Dick. His name is Dick."

Kaldur looked around as if he didn't know where the voice came from. Uncertain, he questioned the air, "Dick?"

Dick raised his eyebrows above his mask, "Oh you finally figured it out?"

Kaldur grabbed Dick's hand enthusiastically, "Dick?" Robin sighed, giving a small nodd, "Hmm..." Kaldur considered, "That's kinda dirty. Ok _Dick_." Kaldur chuckled, grabbing Dick from the huddle and pulling him into a stumble of a dance.

"Now~s your moment~ Floating in a blue lagOOn~ Boy ya betta' do it soon, no time will be betta' She don't say a word and she won't say a word until ya KISS DE GIRL."

Kaldur directed his song towards Connor now as Wally cut in for a dance with Robin and Artemis began swaying with M'gann, singing the "Shalalala"s with an impressive singing voice.

"Don't be scared~" Kaldur patted Connor on the back, his voice, a waterfall of random notes and harmonies. Suddenly, Wally broke out into his pathetic excuse for singing as he chirped, "YEAH YEAH YEAH" "You've got de move prepared~ GO on and kiiiss DE girl!"

Robin laughed, "Woah, woah there Kid Song," As Wally's quick step became a little too quick. Artemis was struggling with following Megan due to her unstoppable laughter.

As Kaldur spun Connor in a circle, a smile finally broke across his face. His barrier dropped for a millisecond and he let a "lalala" slip from his lips. Kaldur grabbed hold of M'gann, pulling her up to Superboy, encouraging them to hold hands. Immediately, Connor looked at the floor, trying to hide his blush. He was Superboy. Superboy didn't sing Disney songs.

Artemis, Dick, and Kaldur all joined in with the next verse "Dooon't Stop NOW~ Don't try to hide i~it HOW. You wanna KISssSs de girl~" Wally punched the air, and to everyone's misfortune belted out a "Woah Woah"

Superboy's lips twitched upwards again. Maybe Superboy didn't sing Disney songs, but Connor Kent could, right? _'Superman and I... we're not the same person even though, biologically speaking we are. So why do Connor and Superboy have to be the same?'_ He let a full smile grace his admittedly handsome face. He was Connor, and Connor sung Disney songs.

"Float along! Listen to the song!" The team cheered as he sang.

Wally obnoxiously added in a "Yeah yea-" but Dick quickly covered the Speedster's mouth, to the relief of everyone (ever).

"The sOng saaay to kiiss de GURL." Kaldur shouted, hardly keeping track of the melody at all at this point. Now he grabbed Connor away from M'gann, shoving him roughly towards Artemis so to clear the floor as he attempted to row a nonexistent boat around the training floor.

"Shalalalala. Music play~" M'gann's voice rang sweetly. Dick slung his arm around M'gann's shoulders (admittedly a difficult feat for the shortest team member) while still keeping Wally's mouth shut with his other hand.

"Do what the music saay~" Artemis's voice echoed loud, clear, and quite on key as she sang encouragingly to Connor. He was like a brother to her and it warmed her heart to see everyone, especially the stony Superboy, singing together in a way her biological family never could.

Robin sang at the still muffled Wally, winking and gesturing with his head towards the overjoyed Martian girl beside him, "You wanna _kiss_ the girl!"

Now everyone was singing the line "Kiss the girl." to their own melody and their own key, watching as Kaldur stopped his rowing to spin in rhythmic circles, growing dizzier and dizzier with each line.

"Kiss her. Kiss. Do it. Kiss. Do it." He mumbled to himself. He halted his spinning to throw his hands up in the air and race uncoordinatedly towards the kitchen, "Go on! aND KISS DE GURL~!"

...

Kaldur awoke to find himself sprawled across the cave's green sectional. He felt so lethargic, his limbs tingled numbly and his head buzzed as fog-like thoughts and memories swarmed through his brain. He blinked one and then twice. It felt as though he woke up in an alternate dimension. He saw his teammates – his friends and his family – sitting on the floor, watching a movie.

The cave's television was so large that no one had bothered to turn on the lights; it was bright enough to see perfectly without them. Wally clung possessively on to a bucket of popcorn, smaller buckets surrounding him (those were the sharing buckets.) Licorice, pretzels, pizza, candy, basically all manner of foods Robin the gymnast should not be eating, piled up around the team members, the piles gradually growing the closer they got to the Speedster.

Artemis sat at the end, (though they were all packed so close together it was more of a blob of teenagers than a line of them) and she was whispering animatedly to M'gann who sat beside her. Wally made a few comments here and there, he was lying on his back, his head on Artemis's shins. _'w-what in Olympia... what happened? Why are Artemis and Wally tolerating the others' presence?'_

Superboy sat next to M'gann. He was laughing. Superboy – no it felt more _right_ to call him Connor – was laughing enthusiastically at his teammate's friend's conversation. Then Kaldur snapped his head towards the Boy Wonder as his familiar cackle resounded around the room. Robin (Why did he suddenly have the urge to call him a rather crude name?) was curled up at Superboy's feet beside Wally.

Trying to sit up, Kaldur felt his muscles become jelly like and he flopped back onto the couch. The team didn't seem to notice as they were all laughing. For the first time, Kaldur looked up curiously at the screen to see what movie they were watching. It was Snow White. Specifically, it was Snow White at the part where she eats the apple.

"Seriously, though" Wally was saying through a full mouth that no one glared disgustedly at (not even Artemis woah. Kaldur was really starting to believe his friends had been replaced by aliens... and his alien friends had been replaced by different aliens.) "Why would she take that apple? I know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, but that old lady is _freaky._ Why would you take food from her even if you didn't know she was the witch?"

M'gann and Artemis giggled as Superboy remarked, "Better question, why are those seven men just leaving her alone in their house? Didn't they _just_ meet her?"

Robin cackled, "No, I think KF's question and yours are equally portant."

"Why did the witch just leave though? Why didn't she stay to watch Snow White die?" Artemis said through a yawn, she stretched her arms and leaned back.

"Most portant question," M'gann announced and Kaldur raised an eyebrow. _'Is _everyone_ doing the no prefixes thing?'_ "Why didn't the witch just put regular poison into the apple? Why leave a loophole?"

"Yeah, she should have simply rigged some explosives. That's what all the villains do these days." Kaldur's murmured, unsure if anyone besides him would think his humor was actually funny. Everyone turned their heads in surprise. Clearly they had not expected the Atlantean to be awake. "...So," He said through the awkward, propping himself up on his elbows and trying for the life of him to figure out why he felt so dizzy? fuzzy? fluffy? nauseous? "W-what exactly happened?"

"You got hella high." Wally said at once.

"And then insulted us." M'gann recalled, putting a finger to her chin as she thought about the previous events.

"Mostly Supey though." Wally laughed.

"Yeah, but then you started singing Disney songs." Connor laughed.

"You fell asleep after your personal rendition of 'Just Can't Wait to be King'" Artemis commented with a sassy smirk, "It was quite beautiful actually. I never knew you felt that way about Atlantis..."

"err..." Kaldur couldn't work through the fog enough to even partially remember what Artemis was talking about. He decided a change in topic was the better plan of action, "So why are you all watching Snow White? Together? At..." He glanced at the clock, "Four in the morning?"

"We've been watching Disney movies all night." Connor shrugged. The clone turned away to try and sneak a birdarang out of Robin's utility belt, but his hand was quickly slapped away.

Robin looked up at their leader, a genuine smile spread across his pale face, though his sunglasses covered quite a bit of it, "We were inspired by you. So far we've watched Tangled, Princess and the Frog, Peter Pan, Beauty and the Beast,"

"That's my favorite!" M'gann chimed in.

"Hunchback of Notre Dame– which is my favorite, and Cinderella." Robin explained.

"Be glad you weren't awake for that. Wally Weasley was complaining about it the ENTIRE time." Artemis muttered.

"The magic angle is completely ridiculous! That girl needs to solve her own problems, not rely on _fairies._" Wally stabbed the air with his hand as if to emphasize the point.

Kaldur cleared his throat, regaining the attention of his peers, "But... why?" He wanted them to explain it to him explicitly; otherwise, he would always be suspicious that he was not actually in his original dimension.

M'gann laughed, "Because it was so fun singing those Disney songs with you!"

Supey smiled brightly, "Even if you're a pretty bad singer when you're high."

Robin stared from beneath his sunglasses into Kaldur's eyes, speaking with a heart-felt tone, "You bring us together, Kaldur."

"Even when you're high." M'gann shrugged, turning back to the movie. It was the part where the prince was arriving to save Snow White.

"_Especially_, when you're high apparently." Dick commented.

"Basically, you should get high more often. Or at least dance and sing along to princess songs." Wally laughed.

"I... will keep that in mind." Kaldur laughed, "So what movie are you watching next?"

"You're apparent favorite," Artemis hummed tauntingly, "The Little Mermaid."

Kaldur chuckled, and scooted onto the floor where his team eagerly made a space for him. He sat in the middle of all his friends (his family) and smiled to himself as their warmth washed over him. He didn't remember what had happened. But he was sure glad it had.

It was only until some movies later that anyone realized they never figured out where the pot brownies had even come from, Kaldur included.

[A/N]: Take the last part as a prompt. Where (or who dundundun) did the brownies come from? How long had Kaldur been high before the team found him? Did he get into any other messes? Did he get high again after that? With the team too? Who knows! Roll with it.


End file.
